Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method using a reversible thermosensitive recording material which is capable of assuming a transparent state when heated to a first temperature which is above room temperature, and of assuming a colored state when heated to a second temperature which is higher than the first temperature and then cooled, in which images are formed by applying a plurality of energy pulses to the recording material through a heating element in such a manner as to form each picture element of each image by the application of the plurality of energy pulses to the recording material. The present invention also relates to an image recording apparatus for carrying out this image recording method.